


Lady Death

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Horror, I really don't know what else to tag this with, M/M, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: The night was still. There wasn’t a sound, not even the wind. Even Eric was quiet tonight, his partner laying still as the dead beside him





	

The night was still. There wasn’t a sound, not even the wind. Even Eric was quiet tonight, his partner laying still as the dead beside him. He should have been sleeping by all rights since work came early, but he was reluctant to even think about closing his eyes.

One hand played with the hem of the blanket, the other clutching his night shirt tightly. Ever since Eric turned out the light and put his book aside, Alan’s heart picked up speed. The urge to roll over and wake his partner was hard to fight back, his playing the only thing keeping his hand from shoving Eric’s shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his body to roll to his side, facing away from the Scotsman. Still reluctant to close his eyes, he did his best to calm himself down. The pitch black of the dark room didn’t help either. They even had the curtain drawn back but not even the moons natural light reached into their bedroom.

Tempted to just get up and find something to tire himself out, his body froze hearing something down the hall. A faint creak of the wooden floorboards. His entire body froze, both his hands grasping to the blanket he almost childishly threw over his head. Now he knew he was being silly, his imagination only working off the atmosphere of the fall night. Nothing was there he tried to tell himself.

He also had Eric sharing the bed. If there was someone in their home, he could roll over and wake the braver male of the two. Then again, he was a Grim Reaper, what did he have to fear? Demons for one and that only got his mind working double time.

There it was again, the creak followed by another, longer one. He could clearly tell now that someone was slowly making their way to the bedroom, the sounds slowly growing louder. His body was no longer under his control, his fingers frozen grasping at the blanket, eyes locked on the open doorway.

Then something darker then night slowly appeared from behind the doorframe, something Alan didn’t think was possible. He could clearly make out an outline of someone, but before his brain could register fully what he was seeing, a dark fog slowly rolled in from the being. Still paralyzed, Alan’s eyes slid open wider when a boney hand grasped at the doorway one finger at a time.

His words, his breathing, everything caught in his throat. Soon, a body began emerging, the skeleton hand connected to a skeleton arm that disappeared into a black long sleeved cloak, one always depicted with the traditional view of the Grim Reaper. His eyes scanned upward, the eyes of the being noting but little glowing balls of red. They had entered the room, continuing to move forward toward Alan, one hand reaching out for him.

In a burst of panic, he shouted, bolting upright and throwing himself back from the creature. Before they faded, their face melded into that of a woman, her finger beckoning Alan to follow her before she was gone from the room.

With little time to catch his breath, his first instinct when touched on the shoulder was to spin around and slap whoever dared touch him. It wasn’t until his open palm landed with Eric’s cheek did he regret his actions. To the blonde’s credit, he only looked concerned even with the redding mark on his skin. “Alan? Wha’ happened?” Words still failing him, he basically attacked Eric, locking his arms tightly around the blonde’s back, his face pressed into Eric’s chest. With no reply, Eric embraced is lover, soothing his fingers through chocolate locks until Alan finally looked him in the eye and told him about _her_. “She isnnae gonna take ye away from me.” Eric assured.

But as Eric laid down, coaxing Alan to join him, he had the nagging feeling that Eric was wrong, he _knew_ Eric was wrong. He knew from the very beginning since he ended up with the disease, Lady Death would be coming for him, he just didn’t think it would be this soon…

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped into my head. Something a little spooky (not really) for the month of October.


End file.
